


Seeing Red

by mercy_fo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: Supergirl fighting yet another criminal, until something goes wrong and she's infected with red kryptonite. Will Alex and Lena be able to save Kara?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 47
Kudos: 204





	1. Don't Hurt Lena

“Come on, Supergirl, give me your best shot!” the villain grinned from ear to ear, waving Supergirl over to him as he pounded his chest with the adrenaline increasing.

“What is he doing, Supergirl??” Alex radios in over their comms. 

“I don’t know. He isn’t actually fighting me, but he doesn’t want to surrender. It’s like he’s waiting for something.” Kara relays to her sister.

Kara hears a small buzzing in her ears, she looks up from the criminal in front of her to the sky, not seeing anything but hearing something coming closer. The origin of the sound is definitely coming closer to her location. “Alex, I have an incoming flying object North of my location, are you picking up anything?” She lifts off from the ground to try to get a higher vantage point.

“Brainy doesn’t see anything on the radar, do you have a visual yet?” Alex replies. Kara scopes the horizon once again, just barely capturing the small black dot that darts out from between two buildings heading directly towards her.

“I see it.” Kara replies, “it looks like a drone maybe.”

The criminal began laughing and pointing his finger at Kara. He’s literally bending over backwards laughing at her, taunting her. 

The drone is less than 50 feet away now. Kara moves to the left, the drone re-calibrates and continues to progress to her. “Alex…” Kara breathes, just as she sees the drone has a barrel at the front of it’s body aimed at Kara. “It’s a trap,” she exhales at the same moment the drone fires a red beam at Kara. 

Kara watches in slow motion as the beam continues to stream towards her, and she knows that she should move out of the way, but somehow she can’t, she’s entranced in the moment. Why does this criminal think this little drone will be any different from the hundreds that have fired at her before. It’s not like it’s firing kryptonite.

The realization hits her just before the blast, not all kryptonite is green. The impact of the blast knocks the breath out of Kara, causing her to fall the earth. Her body slams into the concrete, caving it in. Darkness clouds her mind. Her ears buzz, as she shakes her head she slowly starts to see red. 

“Supergirl?! Can you hear me, Supergirl!!!” Alex pleads into the comms. “Damnit, Kara! Answer me.”

“A…alex.” Kara coughs, the red in her vision is halfway across her iris. She stands up and stumbles forward. “It’s… kryptonite. It’s red kryptonite,” Kara barely mumbles out as her vision is completely clouded over with the blood red cloud that is red kryptonite seeping into her entire system, she falls to her knees. Her knuckles white from clamping her hands so tight, Kara tries to fight it. She can’t be this person again, she hurt so many people last time.

The last thing Kara hears is her sister, “Everyone get your asses moving, Supergirl is down, we need to contact Maxwell Lord now.”

Then the silence begins. Kara’s now present in the back of her mind, no longer in control of herself. The black and red shadows cloud the space she’s carved back here, where she will now wait and watch her life unfold while the red kryptonite controls her body, wreaking havoc on her family, friends, and her world. “Lena,” she breathes. “Don’t hurt Lena.”


	2. No, Dear Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to keep Supergirl distracted while they create the device to rid the red kryponite from her system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I know nothing besides the one episode of Supergirl where she's on red kryptonite. I'm pulling most of this from that episode and what I envision.

Alex arrived at the bar. She put her hand on the holster of her side arm, she sighed. This will not be Kara, the person you see will not be your sister.

“Director, are you sure you don’t want us to enter with you?” an agent asked behind her.

“No, just hold the perimeter. I’ll try to see what her intentions are and we’ll proceed forward, any word from Lord yet?” Alex replies back. Keeping her breathing centered.

“Yes, he is working on the device right now, he warned that since this wasn’t his red serum that his device might not work, but he’s making it the same way as last time.” 

“It has to work,” I need my little sister back, Alex said in her head. 

Alex opened the door and strode towards the blonde at the bar. There aren’t many patrons this time of day luckily, but still, she wants to avoid casualties. She sits down next to her sister and nods at the bartender for a drink.

“Already trying to stop me? Hmm sister?” She snarls and cuts off with a small chuckle as she pounds the rest of whatever is in her glass.

“No, we both know I can’t do that. I want to know what your intentions are this time?” Alex thanks the bartender as he slides her drink over, grateful to have something to hold.

“I haven’t decided my plan for this world yet. I had barely started calculating the beautiful creation I was to devise when you cut me from this world prematurely.” She glanced at Alex with a curl to her smile.

Kara’s eyes bore back at Alex. Her sister’s eyes: the caring, gentle, hopeful Kara. But then that grin appears and she knows that Kara is not there. This is only Supergirl, in the worst form imaginable. What everyone fears that a god could be, an actual god hell-bent on everyone’s loyalty and depriving them of their freedom. A tyrant. 

“Please don’t hurt anyone…” Alex whispers.

“Ha! I knew you’d come crawling at me with that line again.” Supergirl raises her glass to the bartender and taps it. “I will do what I want, and I see you still have not gotten from out of Kara’s grasps. I thought that since you’d finally had sex you might be a little bit easier to tolerate, but since you became heartbroken over that woman and found a couple more to satify you, you really haven’t changed much. Still protecting Kara, still controlling her every step, right Director?” Supergirl looks directly in Alex’s eyes, as if seeing her soul. 

“I…. I have my own life.” Alex stutters. Why does this persona always make her feel like she’s 10 years old.

“Yes, you do, but it still revolves around your sister.” She chuckles and takes a sip from her drink immediately as the bartender hands it back to her.

“Not since Lena came around.” Alex gasps. She didn’t mean to mention the brunette’s name. She curses herself and looks up at Supergirl.

“Lena. Luthor. Mmm. Such an exquisite creature. Of all the people in work for Kara to end up with, she ends up with that masterpiece.” Supergirl stares off, like she’s actually thinking about Lena. “I couldn’t have chosen a better match if I had done it myself.”

“So… you won’t hurt her?” Alex mumbles crinkling her eyebrows in question.

“Hurt her, no, dear sister. I intend to make her mine in every sense of the word. She is the purest of your species, the smartest out of everyone on this planet. She will make a perfect mate. She might even help me with my vision for this planet. I could use an equal to collaborate with. You know, her family wasn’t too far off with their vision, but they just didn’t have the power to make it happen. With Lena by my side, we can do anything.” Supergirl returns that grin on her face that scares Alex down to her core.

Alex has to keep Supergirl away from Lena. She can’t help but doubt the Luthor, even though Kara believes in her, but what Supergirl is saying, it makes sense, Lena would work with her and enslave everyone. It would be the perfect match up: the genius and the altered super.

“You can’t stop this, Alex, this is your future. But don’t worry, I’ll let you keep taking care of me.” She chuckles as she stands from the bar seat. 

Just as Alex turns around to try to stop Supergirl, the wind gushes and she’s gone. Alex hits her comms, “I need a status update on the device, we need it now, and everyone pack up, we’re going to L Corp.”


	3. This Is What I've Always Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets red kryptonite Supergirl.

Lena stares at her computer. She has always made it her objective to reply to every email she receives, even if the email contains hate towards every member of her family. She always says the same one sentence line to those emails: “I hate my family too.”

She sighs. Hits send, off to the next. 

Lena hears the familiar swoosh of wind as boots touch down on the balcony behind her. She sighs again, but this time with relief and warmth of the person it’s bringing to see her. She turns around with a smile already on her face to see her girlfriend coming through the balcony doors.

She takes in her girlfriend’s appearance, all black skin-tight track outfit with the House of El insignia on the upper left breast of her jacket. “New outfit?” Lena asks as she rises from her seat to approach Kara.

“I felt like my other suit was a little overdone for some situations. Do you like it?” Supergirl asks.

Lena reaches Kara and grabs her hands, then slowly traces her hands up Kara’s arms, her biceps, around her shoulders, and then around her neck, clasping her other hand from behind. “It feels just as tight as your super-suit, I can feel all of you. I love it.” Lena gives Kara a smile and raises her eyebrow with intention; somehow this expression is only given to Kara. She then pushes herself up on her toes to Kara’s lips, her soft and gentle lips. Kara is hesitant against her, Lena pulls back, “Is everything alright, darling?” 

“You really are a well-rounded creature,” Supergirl replies and leans down and places a small kiss on her neck, “smart,” another kiss, “creative,” another kiss moving up her neck, “resourceful,” another kiss, “powerful,” another kiss.

Lena was loving this, but powerful? Kara’s never cared about that.

“Rich,” another kiss, “influential,” kissing her forehead. Supergirl stares into Lena’s eyes. 

Something isn’t right here, why is Kara saying all of this. 

“Mine.” Supergirl states with such a demanding tone as she presses into Lena’s lips with a fire that Lena can’t keep up with. She tries to push Kara back.

“Kara, what?” Lena escapes Kara’s grasp. “Are you ok? What’s gotten into you?” Lena looks her up and down. This whole ensemble is off. 

“Lena, I’d appreciate it if you just called me Supergirl from now on. I’ve decided that I’d embrace my Kryptonian heritage and share it with the world. They need someone that will protect and lead them, and with you by my side, we can do anything.” Supergirl smiles and tries to close the gap between them.

“What? No, Kara, what is going on?” Lena’s mind is spinning. This is not her girlfriend.

Suddenly Lena’s phone goes off on her desk, she reaches for it and answers, not even looking at who it is. “Yes,” Lena answers, still staring at Kara, not knowing what to do.

“Lena! It’s Supergirl, she’s not herself. She’s been infected with red kryptonite. You need to get out of L Corp!” Alex yells in her ear.

“She’s already here, Alex.” Lena stumbles. Red kryptonite, what does that do? She doesn’t look injured or hurting, in fact, it makes her look more confident and self-assured and she’s even carrying herself different.

Supergirl reaches up and grabs the phone from Lena and pushes it to her own ear, “dear sister, you are a horrible minion. Don’t worry, we can change that.” A smile creeps up her face as lowers the phone, gripping the phone until it snaps turns to rubble.

“You know, there is an OFF button for that thing when you’re done talking, you didn’t have to destroy it.” Lena glares at Supergirl, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Supergirl looks Lena up and down again, then raises her chin slightly so she’s looking down on Lena even more. “So, my love, are you going to join me and help rule this world like we were meant to, or are you going to be like the rest of Kara’s friends and oppose my power?” Now it was Supergirl’s turn to cross her arms across her chest. 

Mirror images of each other, powerful allies or adversaries, the ball was in Lena's court. Lena chuckles, “Of course I’ll help you, you know this is what I’ve always wanted.”


	4. They'll Get Their Girl Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives at L Corp to save Lena from Red Kryptonite Supergirl.

Alex rushes to the CEO’s floor of L Corp with 5 agents in tow. The rest are evacuating the other floors just in case things get out of hand. 

The device is ready, but it’s on route from Metropolis, she sent Brainy on the helicopter so that he could get the information needed from Lord in case they had to adapt the device if it didn’t work.

The elevator opens and Alex rushes through around the corner to Jess’ desk. 

“Director Danvers, what’s going on?” as Jess eyes all of the agents behind Alex. 

“Lena is in danger.” Alex trains her gun to the CEO’s office doors. “Please Jess you need to leave.” 

Jess grabs her bag just as the double doors to the office open. 

Supergirl struts out with Lena in tow just behind her, “Jess, please clear Ms. Luthor’s schedule for the rest of the day, and you can go home.” Supergirl smiles at Jess and looks over to Alex, “Oh, we have company, Jess, these people are not welcome, please call security,” as she turns to Lena, “right, honey?” 

The smile that runs across Supergirl’s face as she turns to Alex, one of absolute conquest. She got Lena. Alex looks Lena up and down, into her eyes, pleading for Lena to wake up and smell the fake Kara. Lena had heard what she said about Kara not being herself right? 

Lena walks up to Supergirl and melts into her side pulling both her arms around Supergirl’s waist, “right, darling.” Lena looks from the floor up to Alex’s eyes. 

Alex sees it, Lena’s pain to lie and pretend, to be next to this abomination in her sister’s body.

“I KNEW IT!!!” Jess screams as she stands up and points at Supergirl, “Kara is Supergirl! I wondered why Supergirl was allowed in at all times when only Kara was allowed unrestricted access.” Jess’ face skirts between the three women in the room, then sits back down. “Sorry, wrong moment.”

“Jess, go home.” Lena tells her and that’s all it takes for Jess to resume standing and run out behind the agents to grab the elevator.

“Director Danvers, are you going to stop us from leaving or may we also pass? I’d hate to see what happens if you accidentally injured a human in your attempts to detain me.” Supergirl moves up to be face to face with Alex.

Alex steps up closer to Supergirl, they’re less than a foot away. She side glances to Lena, who shakes her head back in forth, it’s not the time to try to distract or be decoy with Supergirl. She’s have her moment, but now is not it.

“Everyone step aside,” Just as Alex does so that Supergirl can pass.

Supergirl leans back and extends her hand to Lena, who immediately grabs it. They walk past the agents and into the elevator.

The last thing Alex sees is Lena nod to her, she’s got this. They’ll both work their angles and when the time is right, Alex nods in return as the doors close; they’ll get their girl back.


	5. I’m Risking Everything by Standing with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RedK Supergirl discusses her plans with Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter, life and the lack of computer to type on didn't help, but all your encouragement and kudos made me start writing again.

Once Supergirl and Lena exit L Corp, Supergirl picks Lena up and they take off soaring into the sky.

Ugh, how am I going to get us out of this pickle, my love? Lena thinks as she stares at Kara’s face. Her Kara’s face. How can a damn rock turn the most hopeful and kind person she’s ever met into this. I mean, sure, I can turn into a bitch too given the right alcohol, but world domination, already tried that and it didn’t work out so well.

After several minutes, Supergirl begins to slow down as they approach the Fortress of Solitude. She sets Lena down and opens the doors for them to enter, once they get to the main section of the fortress, Supergirl stops and sighs, beholding the space.

“It’s funny, I have all of Kara’s memories to access, I can remember everything she felt, thought, hoped, and dreamed for. The last memory of this place was painful for her: the day you stole Myriad and tried to use it against the world. She was so devastated by that betrayal, serves her right for lying to you for all those years.” Supergirl turns around and faces Lena, she sighs, “I’m actually surprised that you didn’t figure out that she was lying to you about her identity, but you did want to believe in the best in Kara. For some reason, she just pushes her hope and optimism onto everyone. I can see how that would be helpful, how she was able to draw people in and love her. I may need to tap into that and use it for my own purposes.” 

Supergirl shakes her head, coming back to the present. “Lena, I would like for you to collect Myriad. We are going to go through with your vision.” 

Lena is shell-shocked. “What?”

Supergirl walks up to Lena, drawing their hands together. “I’m on your side Lena, I think it was a brilliant idea. Humans are so flawed; we both agree that we do not want them to harm each other, that does not work well with a peaceful and sustaining species. Without harmony, they cannot endure more than a couple of centuries at best. I mean, look at their bombs, they could completely destroy themselves and this planet with the push of a damn button!” Supergirl releases Lena to clench her fists. “What they’re doing to this planet is repulsive, they can’t even get along long enough to see that they are killing their planet and themselves.”

“And… after Myriad? What do you want to do?” Lena stutters. 

“I have so many ideas, but the overall premise is to clean up the planet, stop reckless use of its precious resources that give us life. Krypton fell because of the exact same reason, I won’t let another species ignore the obvious and implode on themselves, not while I’m around.” Supergirl states, looking deep into Lena’s eyes.

Lena can’t deny how tempting and appealing everything Supergirl is saying right now. This was Lena’s vision, well hope really. Once she launched Myriad, she trusted that more good would follow; without violence, maybe they could all ban together to create better technological advances that create a better future. Lena didn’t dare to let herself dream that far ahead because there was so much to prepare for just to launch Myriad. 

The sincerity in Supergirl’s voice, in her honesty with Lena, it was refreshing. Lena turned from Supergirl, walking a few steps away needing to take a few breaths to calm herself and those blue eyes were not helping.

Her and Kara were on excellent terms with their past and everything that happened between them, they talked through it all, but they really hadn’t discussed Lena’s dark thoughts of why she wanted Myriad, at least not really. Kara didn’t ask, and maybe it was just too dark of a hole for Kara to explore, Lena sure didn’t bring it up. 

Kara is just so good, she radiates the sun in all aspects and metaphors; Lena on the other end, was her polar opposite, it’s because of Kara that she keeps to the good parts of life. Lena is not a villain, she knows that, but she isn’t a saint either. She does everything she can to protect the world. She loves the work that she does at L Corp, how she’s been able to cure diseases and help military personnel with physical and emotional injuries. There’s so much more she wants to do, if only more people thought her way, thought to only help others, to lose their selfishness. It just angers Lena that people would rather make a dime rather than give a dime. Again, she’s no saint, she realizes that she makes profit off of what she does, but it all goes to help more people. She pays herself enough to live, but really, all she does is work. Kara was the only selfish thing she had in her life…. And Kara was staring at her wanting the same thing. Her Kara.

“Kind of unrelated question for you, but I want to know my odds before fully commit to a new venture,” Lena turns around to face Supergirl again.

“Ask it.” Supergirl states.

Lena can’t believe herself as she asks, “How easy is it going to be for them to return you back to your normal state? I want to know how sure of a deal this is before I commit to this deal. I’m risking everything by standing with you.”


	6. Their Only Way to Stop Supergirl is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal scene of Kara seeing Lena join RedK Supergirl

Kara can’t believe what she’s seeing. “Lena! Please no! I just got you back, you can’t do this to us!”

Still trapped in the red room with black shadows moving through like a veil, Kara can only watch and bear witness to the monstrosities happening in her world and her life as this twisted Kryptonian takes over her body and the ones she loves.

Kara paces the space, knowing that this entire room isn’t real, but needing to release something. 

Lena was on Alex’s side, Kara saw that from their last encounter. She didn’t voice it in case her alter ego could hear her words and use it against the Superfriends, but Kara saw Lena and Alex’s silent communication.

Now Kara couldn’t help but express her rage when Kara could see the wheels turning in her head as Supergirl talked about Myriad, “I knew I should have destroyed that thing, not brought it back here. Kara you’re so stupid.” 

Kara falls to her knees, she screams, as loud and fiercely as she can. Her gut hurts from the muscle tension and full-force of the activity. Tears streaming down her face like a river, she lifts her head back to the screen at the front of the room showing her life moving in such a direction that she can’t even predict, useless to help her friends stop herself from doing something stupid. Lena’s face is on the screen, Kara’s heart breaks to see the cautious thinking behind those eyes as the wheels turn to explore the option that Supergirl just presented. 

Kara’s hope shatters as she watches Lena and Supergirl walk to collect the Myriad devise. She has always believed in Lena, that she would always do the right thing. Claimed that this stunt with Myriad was just a way to try and hurt Kara, make her honest like Lena had thought she was. Kara had made herself completely open to Lena and their relationship: no secrets, just communication, companionship, friendship, and love. They’ve just been themselves to each other, not a Luthor and a Super as everyone else seems to see, no titles or suits that they present for the world.

Kara knew that Lena could have this potential, but thought that her love would be enough to keep the Luthor side of Lena at bay. If Lena has truly turned on the rest of the Superfriends, their only way to stop Supergirl is lost.


	7. This Danvers is Going to Have to be Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is trying to find RedK Supergirl and Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I'm changing perspectives a lot!

Once Brainy got Alex the device Lord created to eradicate the red kryptonite, she was hell-bent on getting to Kara.

They had tracked Supergirl and Lena’s signatures heading towards the Fortress of Solitude, which is where Alex was currently heading.

“Director, I’m showing that their signatures have left the area.” Brainy informs over the comms.

“Damnit, turn the bird around,” Alex commands to the pilot. “Okay, Brainy, any idea of where they’ve gone?”

“Nothing yet, Director. Oh… wait. No, hmm.” Brainy stutters.

“Brainy, out with it!” Alex’s patience has been lost for way too long to deal with Brainy’s percentages and probabilities right now.

“I’m showing power being restored to Lex’s Mount Norquay stronghold,” Brainy informs her.

“What?” Alex lets out a huge sigh.

“You know, that’s where Lena was going to disperse Myriad from,” Brainy kept explaining. “That’s probably why they stopped at the fortress, Kara returned Myriad back after we retrieved it from the situation at Mount Norquay.”

“I know, Brainy! I can connect the dots too!” Alex shouts into her comms.

She’s frustrated and taking it out on Brainy, but what is Lena doing? This isn’t a way to slow Supergirl down and give them time, she’s literally playing into Supergirl’s hands right now and not giving Alex any warning or time to play catch up.

Alex’s world slows down, the doubt creeps back into her mind. No, that can’t be. Lena was with Alex, trying to help her at L Corp. There’s no way that Lena would go against Kara, not after all they’ve been through. Nope, Alex can’t even process that possibility right now. Kara isn’t here to give Lena the support and hope she needs, so damnit, this Danvers is going to have to be good enough.


	8. We're Ready to Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena struggles with her decision to help RedK Supergirl.

Lena was working on booting up the systems while she had Supergirl outside inspecting the satellites and equipment to make sure there were no complications when they launch Myriad.

She can’t shake the queasy feeling that started ever since she agreed to do this with Supergirl. But she’s forced herself to form a whole new box in her mind for Supergirl and keep this one open while they’re working together and shut everything and everyone else out.

When Supergirl comes back inside to check on Lena’s progress, Lena can’t help but see Kara, the love of her life, and the boxes start crumbling immediately. How could they not with so much history attached to Kara?

_3 years earlier…_

_“I stand for hope, help, and compassion for all, Ms Luthor, and that applies to you as well. I know we haven’t worked together much yet, but I can already see that you are not like you’re family.” Supergirl steps closer to Lena and puts a hand on her forearm, “you are good, and don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”_

_Lena tries with all her might not to blush at this positive affection, “thank you, Supergirl, but I don’t think that many share your views of me,” As they both look out upon the others near by, DEO agents such as Alex, J’onn, Winn, or other people they know if their lives, James and Maggie._

_Supergirl scoffs at Lena, taking her famous pose with her hands on her hips, “I’ll change their thoughts on you, just don’t stop being yourself, and they’ll see you how I already do.”_

Supergirl’s eyes were already shining light into Lena’s soul back then, she really has no idea how she didn’t figure out Kara and Supergirl were one and the same person with how they both radiate such affection from the little Luthor, making her cold heart thaw. 

A smile broadens across Lena’s face as she’s struck back into the present. “Earth to Lena Luthor,” Supergirl waves her hand in front of Lena’s face, “Are we ready on your end yet?” 

Lena can’t help but make her heart reach out to Supergirl, she looks deep into the super’s eyes. There is no love there, in those blue eyes that have learned how to caress and spark something deep inside Lena. Nothing would be the same until she has HER Kara back, not this imitation. Even if this Supergirl does share similar ideals with her, it’s not the same as Kara. Without Kara, there is no hope in the world. 

Lena sighs, in defeat and relief this time, knowing why she has the queasiness now, “sorry, no, I’m just trying to update the programming with some ideas I’ve had since then. But once I get these calculations run through, we’re ready to launch.”


	9. That's My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the DEO tries to figure a way into Mount Norquay

“Brainy, we can’t get through the defenses at Mount Norquay, any leads on your end?” Alex mutters into her comms as the other agents try to crack open the doors.

“Well actually Director, our virus is still active in their system, I’ve been silently monitoring their digital progress to see what they’re up to. Currently, Lena is re-writing the code for the launch to be much more effective, seems she’s been doing some improvements to this project.”

Alex’s shoulders shrug. No, Lena. Come on, you have to show me that you’re doing good! How can you stand there with Kara and not feel a damn thing about the last 6 months of progress with all of us? She clasps her hands to her face, blocking out everything. 

How does Kara do this? She has hope for people when there is practically no other option but for there to be no hope. Especially if Lena has been thinking about Myriad even though she’s been next to us, has she been faking all this time? 

Alex starts winding down the long dark wormhole of desperation and fear, they have to stop the launch no matter the cost. 

“Director, I seem to have been mistaken before.” Brainy pulls Alex out of her mind.

“What do you mean? She’s not writing the code? Supergirl knows some, but not at this level.” Alex stands and walks away from the agents.

“No, I mean, I believe that Lena started writing new code to catch our attention. She would easily have noticed that our virus was there if she looked, I just assumed it slipped her memory since I was able to access it still.” 

“Brainy, get to the point,” Alex’s patience is completely gone.

“Director, she sent us a message; she’s opened up a pathway to the main bunker where they are located, she wants you alone to go in with the device so that hopefully it’ll surprise Supergirl.”

“That sounds like a trap to get me and the device alone and away from reinforcements. They could easily lock the passage back up and we’d lose any hope of stopping them.” Alex was hopeful initially at Lena’s message, but the doubt is still with her, “damnit, I don’t really have a choice but to comply with this idea to get in, okay we’ll go both routes.”

“Agents, listen up.” Alex commands as the other agents huddle in, “Luthor gave us an in, but I’m not positive she’s still on our side yet, so we’re going to get everyone in as far as I think is possible without alerting Supergirl to our presence, then I’m going on ahead as part of Luthor’s plan and hopefully she’s with us, otherwise, blow the place up. You have your kryptonite grenades, start placing them when we get inside, hopefully crumbling the mountain will be enough to stop Supergirl.” 

Alex can’t believe the orders she’s giving, trusting a Luthor while abandoning her hope for Kara, the other agents are even reflecting her feelings as they look back and forth at each other. “I’m going to try to get them both back and all of us out of here, but I’m also preparing for the worst case that will keep our world safe. I don’t like this plan, but it’s the only two options we have right now.”

“Director, I have found another message from Ms Luthor.” Brainy comes over the comms.

“Yes, what is it?” Alex requests.

“El mayarah, Director. El mayarah.” 

Alex can’t help put let the tears well in her eyes, “that’s my girl.”


	10. You Really Are a Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RedK Supergirl, Lena, and Alex finally reconnect at Mount Norquay.

“Lena, what is taking so long?” Supergirl’s frustration growing immensely as nearly twenty minutes have passed since she sent the code with the message to the DEO. 

“I’m almost done, there was more work to get this right than I expected. You want this to work correctly and be effective yeah? Please let me focus.” Lena grunted at Supergirl. If she had Kara’s memories to access, that would be the correct response for someone bothering Lena while trying to save the world. 

Why isn’t Alex here yet! She thought the whole DEO would have already be standing at the doors by the time Lena sent the message, maybe she was expecting too much from a government entity. Typical.

Just as that thought runs through her mind, she hears the blast doors to her right shoot open as Alex jumps through into a roll and come bouncing up pointing her side arm at Supergirl and Lena.

“Oh come on, Alex, that’s really all you got. You and your little gun against me?” Supergirl laughs.

Lena sees the other weapon strapped to her back, the one that can apparently bring Kara back to them. 

Lena grabs her tablet and walks up to stand next to Supergirl facing Alex, “I’ve made sure the rest of her agents can’t make it in. I was too focused on the project. But we can keep her subdued so she can witness the launch.” Lena hits a couple buttons on her tablet as four cannons drop from the ceiling and aim towards Alex.

Lena steps forward and extends her hand, “Alex, give me the kryptonite gun, you won’t be using it today.” 

Alex freezes, moving her eyes from Supergirl to Lena, not understanding what to do or who to trust.

Alex holsters her side arm and pulls the gun off her back, sets it on the ground and shoves it in Lena’s direction. 

Lena picks it up and goes over to her lab station. She breaks the gun down to its basics and removes the vile of serum and inserts it into her cradle for the computer to analyze.

Supergirl steps up behind her, “What are you doing, Lena?”

“I’m pulling the serum information out of this so that I can extrapolate what we can use to make you immune, I need to make sure you don’t leave me hanging after we launch.” Lena keeps typing away on her computer.

She hears Alex scoff behind her, “you really are a Luthor.”


	11. Goodbye, Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena turns on RedK Supergirl.

Alex watches as the serum is sucked into the machine and the computer pops up with some sort of analysis.

She sighs, she actually fell for Lena’s plans. Now they have nothing to fight Supergirl with. I guess her agents will just have to go to route two.

Supergirl and Lena are talking over by the computer for several minutes before Supergirl turns and walks back over towards Alex with a huge grin on her face.

“Thank you, sister. See you have improved! You’re serving me quite nicely. You played into Lena’s hands easily enough,” Supergirl chuckles. 

Alex looks up into those blue eyes; there is no Kara there, nothing of her sister in this monster’s face. Everything fear about aliens has come to life in front of her in the form of her little sister.

Lena’s voice perks up behind Supergirl, “Actually Supergirl, you played into my hands.”

Alex looks up to see the four cannons change from Alex’s direction to aim directly on Supergirl with Lena’s hand poised above her tablet. 

“Really? You know those cannons won’t have any effect on me,” Supergirl sighs.

“Well thanks to my brother, these cannons were designed to take kryptonite as well to protect the base against Superman and I repurposed the serum Alex brought me to be dispersed through their systems.” Lena grins and raises her trademark eyebrow up to the cannons that suddenly glow green and then move to red. “Goodbye, Supergirl.”


	12. You Will Never See the Light of Day Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RedK Supergirl and Kara have words.

Kara watches Alex enter the bunker and jumps for joy. “YAY ALEX!” She promptly sticks her tongue out and runs around in a circle.

She knows she’s going to get out of here. Alex is going to save the day.

But when the tides turn and Lena takes the gun from Alex, her heart breaks with the betrayal from her girlfriend. She falls to her knees in anger, how could Lena do this to them, to the world! After everything they’d been through to get this far, why would she do this? They were so close to getting the red kryptonite out of her system.

Kara mind goes blank, defeated. There’s nothing that anyone can do to stop Supergirl and Lena, which means they’re going to control the world and Kara has to watch it happen and she can’t do a damn thing about it.

Lena comes back into view with a smirk on her face, Supergirl’s vision darts back up at the cannons that were trained on Alex moments ago. 

“What’s happening?” Kara stands back up with her arms outstretched.

She sees the cannons turn on, first green, and then to red. Supergirl tries to superspeed, but before she can, the cannons all fire on her and falls to the ground. 

The screen for Kara goes black, “what’s going on? Why am I still here?” Frustration coming out as she begins to pace. Now what?

Kara hears some grunting behind her, she turns to see Supergirl collecting herself off the ground and stand before her. 

“You’ve lost, Supergirl. You can’t hurt this world any more, my friends stopped you.” Kara grins at her reflection.

“That may be, but I’ll be back, I’m always here in the back of your mind, Kara. And the next person that doses you with some red kryptonite, they may be the only person I let live on this planet,” Supergirl’s anger searing through her words. 

Kara knows that she speaks the truth; Supergirl will not let anyone return her back to the depths of Kara’s mind. 

Through Kara’s teeth, she stares Supergirl in her eyes, “you will never see the light of day again.”


	13. El Mayarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena, and Alex reunite.

“Wake up, Kara! Please, you have to come back!” Lena cries, she’s cradling Supergirl’s body. The blast from the cannons shot Supergirl back into the wall.

Lena and Alex immediately converged on Kara, but she hasn’t regained consciousness yet.

Tears stream down both Lena and Alex’s faces, just staring at Kara. This has to of worked, there’s no way they could trick Supergirl again if it didn’t.

“Kara, come on! You have to come back to us,” Alex stutters this time, “I’ll, I’ll let you pick the movie for every sister’s night and you can have the right side of the couch so you can be closest to the bathroom when we have intermission so you don’t have to fight me for it.” Alex keeps mumbling on, “And I’ll drive to mom’s every Christmas so youcan sleep or eat all your snacks on the way over. You can even have control of the radio and rock out to your ridiculous musicals.” 

Alex is shaking Kara by now, almost pulling her out of Lena’s lap.

“And I’ll buy you potstickers everyday for the rest of your life, I’ll take you to see all of those musicals and anything you’ve ever wanted to see. I’ll build you your own damn theater for only your friends to watch in, please Kara. We’ll do anything.” Lena shrugs into Kara’s figure. Alex following suit and all 3 women are just one balled figure on the floor. 

“Potstickers whenever I want?” 

Lena and Alex gasp at the same time and pull back. “KARA!” They shout at the same time.

“Ow, okay, sensitive ears right now.” Kara lifts her hands to her ears. 

Kara looks up at Lena and Alex with a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes shudder closed, “that really knocked the wind out of me, I’m exhausted.”

Lena lets loose of Kara so she can embrasse her sister in a massive hug, Danvers style.

“You can never leave me like that again, Kara,” Alex cries. “I thought we lost you,” she whispers even though Lena can still hear it. Lena rubs Alex’s back.

Alex whips up and looks at Lena, “You, Luthor, almost had me fooled. I tried to hope like Kara that you were good and then you kept me in the dark the entire time about if you were actually with us. I mean, at least give a girl a hint next time!”

“Alex, she couldn’t give you a hint, even I had my doubts on Lena,” Kara grabs Lena’s hand. “But she had to, sis. Supergirl had all my memories, if she saw anything, she would have seen right through Lena and the whole plan would have failed. Her whole plan depended on deceiving us and making us doubt her.”

“It’s true, Alex. I had to go into full Luthor mode. Once Supergirl offered me that inside access, I knew I was going to have to do everything it keep my feelings deep and play into every fear and doubt you both have had about me.” Lena looks down at her and Kara’s joined hands, relief going through her at the warmth it brings and the peace of mind just a simple action can comfort her with right now.

“Well I guess you being a Luthor has it’s perks then.” Alex mumbles and clasps her hands over Kara and Lena’s already joined.

Lena smiles and looks between the sisters, “El mayarah, ladies.”

Kara giggles back at both the loves of her life, grabbing them both and holding them closer, “el mayarah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, everyone. This story could go on forever, but I think this is a good light-hearted end for the ladies. I hope that I did them justice! Enjoy!


End file.
